Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a variable inductor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an inductor of which magnetic saturation characteristics may be widely adjusted, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
An inductor means a passive element manufactured by winding an electric wire around a core. The inductor uses a feature that energy is stored in a magnetic field generated by a current. An inductance, which is a ratio between a current change rate depending on a time and a voltage applied across the inductor, is an inherent constant of the inductor. The inductance may be changed depending on a material and a shape of the inductor.
An inductance of a general inductor is a constant. Therefore, the general inductor has a constant inductance value in a relationship with a current until a core of the inductor is saturated. These characteristics have a disadvantage in that power conversion efficiency of a high power converter is not good due to characteristics of a variable load.
In addition, in a conventional variable inductor according to the related art, it is required to use a mechanical tap in a main winding or an auxiliary winding having a separate power driving device for supplying an additional magnetic flux is required. Further, in the variable inductor according to the related art, an additional circuit for sensing a current for a load is required. Therefore, when the variable inductor according to the related art is used, disadvantages such as a decrease in power conversion efficiency and economical efficiency and an increase in a volume and circuit complexity are caused.
Therefore, an inductor capable of overcoming limitations of the variable inductor according to the related art and easily implementing characteristics of the variable inductor, and a method for manufacturing the same have been demanded.